Bloodied Ink
by ClassicLit
Summary: How else did you think I ended up in this freezing whether, on Kirara’s back, with a shivering Inuyasha sitting right behind me? SangoInuyasha


_**Bloodied Ink**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

_Sorry this is so short. I'm just sort of getting the idea across. If you guys like it please tell me! I will make next chapters much longer XDD oh and this will by Sango/Inuyasha. Enjoy. _

It seemed as if the world itself has fallen asleep, covered by the white blanket of snow, which was getting thicker each passing hour. The platinum sky hasn't been lit by the sun ever since three days ago…when this winter wonderland, so to speak, claimed its domain. It was snowing almost all the time and got especially stormy during the night. Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace and stopped altogether when Kagome went to get herself some warm clothes from her time. The three guys (Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo) went to accompany her, while Kirara and I stayed to help Lady Kaede clear the pathway to her hut.

I was complaining quietly to myself about having to work while the other three were wondering about in the forest, but those sentences died on my lips when I took a good look around. Stunning. That was the only adjective that came to mind to describe the scenery. Absolutely stunning. The otherwise tortured landscape was covered in freshly fallen snow creating a sheet of white, luminous substance wherever one would have the pleasure of looking. The lush green forest was no longer perceptible; it faded into the sterilized background. Only rarely, if one were to looks hard enough, a few patches of green would jump out of the generally white picture. This phenomenon would create a silver green blend that would shock the accurate spectator due it being such an extraordinary sight.

The sun has set and the frozen lake in front of the hut was glistening lightly under the silver light of the moon. Overall, I was witnessing one of the most breathtaking sceneries. But, as with all good things in this life, this one came to an end rather quickly. And who should have so rudely interrupted my epiphany, but the obnoxious hanyou himself!

"Oi, Sango!" If I punch him, will you guys please forgive my brutality?

"What do you want Inuyasha?" I asked him without looking and went back to clearing the snow with the interesting-looking broom that Lady Kaede gave me.

"Get this lecherous Monk off my back!" He screamed from somewhere behind me. Don't tell me Miroku decided to switch his orientation…as entertaining to watch as that would be. I sighed and turned around. What greeted me was one of the more hilarious pictures I've seen in my life. Inuyasha was carrying a half-dead Miroku, who was drooling all over the hanyou's shoulder. The Monk was mumbling something about dogs and foxes under his breath and hitting Inuyasha on the head with his staff once in a while when he gathered enough energy. Shippo was sitting on top of Inuyasha's head with red cheeks and a big smile. He was holding on to both of the hanyou's ears.

"Sango!" He screamed happily. "I'm a king." I almost burst out laughing at the miserable look on Inuyasha's face and the dirty glare he was shooting the kitsune. Scratch that, I did burst out laughing. Inuyasha was already growling at me so I tried to get back my composure, but it didn't succeed for quite some time.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked, trying to sound as clam as possible.

"That brat of a youkai…" Inuyasha grounded out gesturing to Shippo "…decided that it would be fun to have a snowball fight." The hanyou raised his voice, imitating the kitsune for that last phrase. I couldn't help but start laughing again. It didn't take much to figure out what happened once I knew that. Shippo threw a snowball at Miroku, and since the Monk wasn't expecting it he fell in the snow, probably hitting his head. Inuyasha had to carry him and Shippo took advantage of the hanyou's tied hands to torture the silver-haired swordsman. I know them too damn well…it's almost scary.

Actually it turned out that Miroku went down with a cold. It also turned out that in our absence a neighboring village asked Lady Kaeded to find someone to exterminate a few youkai that were causing trouble. How else did you think I ended up in this freezing whether, on Kirara's back, with a shivering Inuyasha sitting right behind me?

_Please R&R! _


End file.
